User talk:Risreon
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Gileas colour huge.jpg page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Creating Categories Greetings Adept Raider XX, Thank for your recent addition of the 21st Founding Chapters category. However, with that being said, please refer to the wiki's rules under [http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Creating_content Warhammer 40K:Creating Content]. Categories are important and represent one of the main advantages of organising information in a wiki format, as they allow our users to find all the pages that may accord with their areas of interest. In the future, please DO NOT CREATE NEW CATEGORIES without the permission of an Administrator or the Wiki Moderator who is in charge of maintenance for the category system, which at present is Shas'o'Kais. Thank you for your understanding! Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Talk Page Comments Adept Raider XX, I highly suggest you go over this topic: *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Content#Talk_Page_Insults_or_Harassment Warahmmer 40K Wiki Content - Talk Page Insults or Harassment] It clearly states: "All editors of the Warhammer 40k Wiki are expected to operate according to mature, professional standards of conduct and behaviour. Any unwanted insulting language or verbal harassment of any kind directed from one editor to another or to an Administrator on the Talk Pages or other public pages of the wiki will result in an immediate and permanent ban from the wiki by the Administrators against the offending editor. This is a one-strike policy with no appeal; certain types of behaviour are simply not tolerated." The recent message you left on the Fists Exemplar's Talk Page, "Hurry up and get this s*** done..." would constitute inappropriate behaviour on your part. I can understand your enthusiasm and are obviously impatient to read about this topic, but telling the author, in such crude terms, to hurry up is not the way to go. Since your new, I'll let you off with a warning and 1 day ban. But if any such behaviour like this occurs in the immediate future, I'll be forced to take more drastic measures. You have been warned. Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) "White Ones" Sadly I really don't have an nice lore behind the White Ones builded. It was just builded for pleasure since I didn't found any chapter with an nice color scheme to me (I'm a designer so... It's harder hahaha). I was thinking about making them like an chapter that came out of the Space Wolves but I'm not an expert in this universe's history to tell what could happen in relation between both of the chapters. I would also like to know more about the Fanon Wiki and how it works. If possible can you send me a message talking more about it? Thank you. [[User:Linconl|'Lin'coln]] ''Speak!'' 22:20, March 12, 2016 (UTC)